Devils Never Cry
by SHUFFLENESS
Summary: One Shot DanteXLucia Fic. He was there for her when She needed someone most.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry it belongs to Capcom**

**Note: This is a LuciaxDante oneshot, so if you don't like this couple then don't read it. I'm not trying to be rude or anything, it's just that I don't like when people flame others because they don't like pairing in the story. But if you like this pairing or you don't mind then enjoy **

* * *

It's been three years now since the portal to the demonic world was closed and the evil that came from it was once again banished from the human world. Everything was once again peaceful; people were finally able to walk on the streets during the night without having to worry about being attacked by demons. 

It's been three long peaceful year's and he still couldn't sleep. Every night Dante would stay up and stare at the moon, he could never sleep. He always had nightmares ever since he was a child. There were nights when he could sleep, but that was only when she was there. She was always there to cast away the demons in dreams, she was his guiding light that always brought him back when he felt like he was falling into the abyss but, there were many times when he became her light and freed her from the darkness.

_**

* * *

**_

"_I don't deserve to live, I was created by Arius." She said, tears streaming down her face. "I'm a monster, if anyone is to go into that portal it should be me, I deserve to die down there with the rest of those creatures." She said sadly. Dante didn't know what to say or do he tried speaking but the words never seemed to come out, he reached out to try and touch her shoulder but she hit his hand away. _

_With green eyes blazing she pointed her blade to his neck, "If you do not let me pass, I will have no choice but to kill you." she said icily. Dante could tell that she was serious from the look in her eyes, but he wasn't going to give up that easily. He turned his back to her as a sign of defeat but the minuet she lowered her blade, with his demon agility he quickly turned around aiming his gun to her chest before she managed to lift her blade from her side. _

"_Kill me," she said sadly, as more tears flowed freely from her eyes. "Kill Me!" she demanded. Dante was frozen. His eyes wide open in shock. He couldn't believe she wanted to die, especially for such a silly reason. Dante frowned and lowered his gun from her chest. He could see the sadness in her sea foam green eyes, he hadn't seen anyone in so much pain, especially when she wasn't even dieing. _

_Dante didn't know what do, he was never really good at comforting people. So he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled the crying woman in his arms and gave her a brief hug. He then wiped a lone tear from her eye and said, "Devils never cry."_

_The red headed demon slayer looked at Dante in astonishment. He had never shown any kind of emotion to her, she always thought of him as a cold, dark, and mysterious kind of person. _

_Before she could thank him he turned around and facing the portal that would lead to the demon world he said, "Since you want to go so badly, I'll play you a game of heads and tails," he said turning around and showing her his lucky coin. "If heads I go and if tails you go."_

_She looked at him confused, but she nodded her head in agreement anyway. Dante tossed the coin in the air and they both watched as the coin flipped in the air and fell back down into the palm of Dante's hand. Dante looked at the coin and smirked, "Well looks like today's my lucky day," he said heading towards the portal._

"_Dante," she shouted after him. Dante stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at her. "I-I…………Thank you," she said smiling at him happily. _

_Dante turned around fully and taking his coin in his right hand he tossed it to her with the flick of his thumb. "Hold on to this for me, and don't lose it because I'll be back for It." She caught the coin with ease, and griping his sword Mercedes he jumped into the portal._

_She watched as the portal closed up and then looking into her right hand at the coin Dante gave to her to hold till his return. "I promise I'll wait for you," she said as she continued to stare at the coin in her hand. She didn't budge as the rain began to pour heavily drenching her clothes. But she didn't care because she'd wait for him forever._

_**

* * *

**_

He knew he could always count on her to be there, and he to would be there for her too.

Dante picked up his sword, and sitting on the window edge he held it up in the air and watched as the moonlight shined on his sword giving it a bright glow. He heard the sound of rustling sheets and he turned to look at the women sleeping in his bed. He watched as her arm reached out for something or _someone_. He continued to watch her, admiring the way her soft silky skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. "Dante" she murmured sleepily, her arm still extended. Dante smirked and put his sword down on the window edge, a yawn escaping his lips as he felt sleep take over. He climbed into bed wrapping his arms around his sleeping partner, and kissed her forehead. He heard the women sigh and he smiled when he felt the women snuggle closer to him, wrapping her arms around him also.

"I was starting to get cold you know," Lucia said looking up at him with half hooded eyes. He could tell she was really tired

"Well good thing I'm here to keep you warm," he said nuzzling her neck.

"So what took you so long? You said you were going to the bathroom," she said questioningly.

"I decided to stay up a little longer. I had a lot of things-," before Dante could finish the rest of his sentence Lucia had already fallen back asleep. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead once more.

"Good Night Dante," she murmured

"Good Night, Lucia……….," He said as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Please leave a comment and tell what you think about my story or how I can improve. 


End file.
